Rise of The Arkham Knight
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Michael & Natalia Knight are recruited by the Arkham Knight to stop an alternate version of Batman who is a killer
1. Gotham

Rise of The Arkham Knight

 _(this story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter One: Gotham_

 _Gotham City, Mirror Universe Earth: Welling and Khrushchev lane,_ an alley way _._ Natalia climbed out of KARR, and Michael did the same. "Where are we?" She asked. Michael shook his head.

"Don't know, Natalia but I'm curious where we are," Michael said. He then saw on a nearby bridge an electronic sign that said, " _Welcome to Gotham"_. Michael closed the door. It was colder than he remembered. He was home, and he was not happy. He was near the center of the _United Empire of America_ 's government

"What's that?" Natalia pointed to a poster for

 _The Arkham Knight._ He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea," he replied. They saw the stylized capital A on the poster.

"So, this is your reality?" Natalia asked. He nodded. "When did this 'Empire' first start?" She asked. "We didn't have World War II, and John F. Kennedy back in the 1960's brought about radical changes. We started out democratic like _The Russian Confederacy,_ but Kennedy wanted greater control, so he enacted tougher laws which eventually faded out elections and made control in everyday life given to the government. We suddenly had an upsurge in vigilantes like Batman who go around killing people," Michael said.

"In my reality, Batman fought for Russian rights against an oppressive American government. Freedom and democracy is something the _Russian Confederacy_ fought for against the _conglomerate_. We had heard that Bruce Wayne from Earth-1 fought a one-man war on crime. What's your reality's version of Batman like?" Natalia asked.

"He's a reckless vigilante that kills people regardless if they are aligned with the Empire or the resistance. This _Arkham Knight_ I've never heard of, so no, I don't know who this guy is," Michael said. They then saw the drone flying nearby. Michael frowned. "We need to get off the streets. Anytime the drones out that usually means a curfew is in effect," Michael said as the two ran for KITT & KARR, and they began driving. "Isn't there a camouflage mode built into these cars?" Natalia asked. They then heard a voice.

"Come this way," spoke the voice over the communications channel that KITT and KARR were tied to.

"Who is this and how did you get on this channel?" Michael asked. "Oh Mr. Long, you should know me by now especially considering your using my name," the voice said. Michael then realized, as in this, his native reality, there was a son born to Regent Wilton Knight, a man named Michael Garth Knight, a crusader who had been turned around by a run-in by Earth-1's Michael Knight.

"What do you want Mr. Knight?" Mike asked. He heard the man who's name he had taken speak. "I need your help with stopping the vigilante known as _Batman_ " they heard the man's voice say.

"Where are you?" Natalia asked. "what was Houston, Texas at a parking garage owned by _Knight Industries._ Meet me there," the voice said. Natalia frowned.

"It could be a trap," she warned after the communications link was severed.

"Let's see what he has to say," Michael suggested…

 _To be continued…_


	2. Knight Meeting

Rise of The Arkham Knight

 _(this story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter Two: Knight meeting

 _Houston, Texas, The Terran Empire, the old Macy's garage, downtown:_ Michael turned the Mustang toward the gated garage. He remembered hiding here once. Michael Long was once a homeless man who had been driven out of his home by a woman named Stevie Mason. He had traveled all over the UEA and had ended up in Houston working for a small company not covered under the _Knight Industries_ umbrella of companies that ruled the Texas-Oklahoma-Kansas tri-State area. He had been lured to an _SP+\Knight Industries_ parking garage by a woman named Alicia Baker for a night of sex and partying but had been betrayed by Alicia where she discovered he was a slave and sexual relations between slaves and owners was forbidden and he had been stuck on the run. He had hidden here many times as Military forces locked buildings during martial law.

"Now what?" Natalia asked as she powered KARR down so anyone looking for them wouldn't find them. They then heard KITT speak.

" _There is a a variation of KARR on the the 6_ _th_ _level. This KARR is incomplete. It's not active, but we can strip it's technology and install it into our KARR,"_ KITT said. Michael stared in awe at the thought of another KARR.

"I never heard of another KARR being created here," Michael said as he ran up the ramp of the garage and saw the vehicle.

"KITT, scan the vehicle for any weapons that we can appropriate as well as any historical files we can use that may help us get home," Michael ordered. A moment passed then KITT spoke. _"There are references to a multi-mini missile that carry poisonous gases that pore out once the missiles hit their targets. There are also historical files programmed into that vehicle that are classified,"_ KITT said. "What can we use to break down the classified files, to discover how my native universe discovered the one our vehicles are native to," Michael asked. Natalia smirked as as she climbed out of KARR.

"Before she died, Trinity Knight installed a program to break down any classified files using a Kryptonian algorithm from her birth father Jor-El that was in her subconscious that she unlocked. She uploaded it in her last software update for KARR. We just have to make sure our KARR doesn't reactivate the other one," Natalia warned. She ran up the ramp and saw the incomplete version of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ The car was a 1985 Firebird Trans-Am that was modified with with _Artificial Intelligence_ but didn't have the Kryptonian technology theirs did. She climbed into the driver's seat.

"Is the activation process the same?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, Natalia. KITT, any way to download the classified data as to discover who the operator of the _Knight 2000,"_ Michael asked. KITT quickly downloaded the information without reactivating the car.

" _This reality's version of Michael Knight,"_ KITT replied. They then heard a voice coming down the ramp.

"I wouldn't reactivate that car If I were you," spoke the voice of the _Arkham Knight._ He then removed his helmet to reveal his face which was arrogantly handsome.

"My name is Michael Knight." He said as he placed the helmet on the vehicle's hood. Michael stared at the man.

"What prompted you to become a vigilante?" Michael asked his almost-mirror duplicate.

"I was working for _WayneTech_ , a division of _Wayne Enterprises_ that had a contract with _Knight Industries_ working directly with CEO Bruce Wayne. He had asked me to help me in his war on crime, as he was creating _Batman,_ but he killed a man who had shot a boy, but it turned out the boy was a cloned child which is forbidden here in the UEA. He had started killing anyone and everyone regardless if they were a criminal or not. The armor I am wearing was supposed to be a prototype suit for his Batman armor, but he was one step ahead of me. The Regent had been building KARR but stopped to begin working on KITT when his co-Regent Dr. Charles Graiman had programmed KARR to kill a leadership of generals," Michael said. "How did your reality discover ours?" Natalia asked. "We sent a train from Seattle Washington to New Austin Texas, and the train suddenly began to accelerate, and it opened a wormhole linking our reality with Earth-1, although we refer to the native reality that the train went to as Earth-2. We had installed a tracker on the train with a live camera but the camera cut out when it passed through the wormhole," The Arkham Knight said.

"We need to stop Batman, but we need to also need to find a way home," Michael said.

"Let's go to _Knight Industries_ as I have access to the Houston location. My father, Wilton made me the Regional manager of the Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas tri-State area. There's an APB for the _Arkham Knight_ but not one for Michael Knight. We can bring your vehicles there," The _Arkham Knight_ said. Both Natalia and Michael looked at each other and then nodded.

"Come on, there is much to do," The _Arkham Knight_ said…

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Past Tense Part 1

Rise of The Arkham Knight

 _(this story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 3: Past Tense, Part 1

 _October 3_ _rd_ _. 1981: Seattle Washington, The Mirror Universe._ Bruce Wayne stared in awe at the new train that _WayneTech_ & _Knight Industries_ had built together which had started 3 ½ years ago. It had been ordered by The Emperor after the death of the local Regent. Bruce turned to see both Regent Wilton Knight and co-Regent Dr. Charles Graiman walk in surrounded by their security guards. Bruce's security guards looked angrily toward the Regent's guards.

"Bruce, I'd like to introduce Dr. Charles Graiman, my Co-Regent," Wilton said, introducing the two the men. The two men glared at each other. They nodded at each other.

"Regent, the train is ready," Bruce said, bowing before the two men. The men stared as the train began to roll. Bruce & Charles moved to a display that was a monitor for the train's speed & equipment. They noticed the train was gaining speed, as it was headed to New Austin, Texas.

"Was wrong? Why is it gaining speed?" Wilton asked. Dr. Graiman stared at the display monitor. "My Aunt Charlene is on that train!" Bruce screamed. The train continued to gaining speed.

"Speed?" Wilton asked. "213 Miles an hour and the speed is still climbing," Dr. Graiman said. Bruce suddenly smiled.

" _Wayne Enterprises_ added a homing beacon if speed is above 150 miles," Bruce said. Dr. Graiman noted the red flashing light. Suddenly the speed went from 250 Miles to zero in less then a second. Dr. Graiman turned to his aide. "send out the drones," He ordered. Within a couple of seconds aerial drones were in the air over the tracks where the train had disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Wilton wanted to know. Bruce frowned angrily. "That, My Lord, is what I want to know," he whispered.


	4. Past Tense Part 2

Rise of The Arkham Knight

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 4: Past Tense Part 2

 _The Mirror Universe:_ Martha Watson felt the first rumble as she was aboard the first Interstate train. She had known Bruce Wayne who had designed the train, but the unexpected pickup in speed startled the train passengers who were forced onboard by threat of death. She reached for her dagger as she was there to assassinate a prominent government official who was known to be close to the Emperor. She moved to the baggage area and removed a gun, that was plastic along with a tiny transponder/transceiver that had given her the orders to kill the official. She was a leader in a small rebellion that was slowly growing. She then moved back through the cabin area and saw the official & his wife, Thomas & Martha Wayne sitting nearby.

"Commander Wayne, what's going on?" She asked Thomas. He looked at Martha Watson. "I have no idea. Who are you?" He asked her. "Martha Watson, Slave number 1245 forced on this train by my Christian values," She said. They then heard a new female voice speak behind her. "If you are here due to your Christian values then why do you have a dagger?" spoke a woman's voice. Martha turned to the woman. "Just who the hell are you?" Martha asked. The young woman smiled. "My name is Trinity Jean Knight and I am caught between life & death. Somehow, I am here in this reality, which is like my own," Trinity said. Martha Wayne frowned. "What reality is there besides this one," Martha Wayne asked. Trinity smiled. "There are a multitude of different versions of Earth," She said. "How old are you, Trinity?" "I am 15-years-old," She said. Martha Wayne stared at the young woman. She was physically fit and attractive.

"Where were you born?" Thomas asked. "Earth to Elizabeth Knight and the Kryptonian scientist named Jor-El. My gifts and abilities have just began to surface," she said.

"Where are we headed?" Martha Watson asked. Thomas moved to a nearby chair. He removed a bat-shaped transceiver that was attached to the chair.

"Our Empire will be able to find us," Thomas said. Trinity shook her head.

"That transceiver won't be detected where this train is going due to the Quantum signature being different," Trinity said. "What are you talking about?" Martha Wayne asked. "You people are going to my reality, the reality where your United Empire doesn't exist," Trinity said. They then felt the disorientation and they felt the wormhole entry as they heard the brakes began to scrape as it slid against the tracks, but it began to stop. Thomas then pressed a button and out of the walls, sleeper chambers appeared. The 8 passengers moved to the cryogenic sleeper chambers. Trinity stared at the chambers as her X-ray vision kicked in and she discovered the chambers were designed with a flaw. She pounded on the chamber that Thomas Wayne & his wife shared together.

"You won't survive in there," Trinity screamed as she pounded again in vain. She then heard it. The 3-toned intonation of the _Foundation for Law And Government_ com-link that Michael Arthur Long, reborn Michael Knight inputted into KITT, the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_. She then felt the train come to a crashing halt. She then used her incredible strength to open a door and she ran using her super speed as she looked out over the farmland. Somehow, she was in Kansas, years before the rocket that would bring her half-brother Clark Kent to Earth….


	5. Batman

Rise of The Arkham Knight

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Batman, The Arkham Knight are ©2015 Riocksteady games & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 5: Batman

 _Mirror Universe:_ The Costumed vigilante known as Batman swung from one rooftop to another as he sought his foe, the heroic _Arkham Knight._ He had grieved the losses of his parents. He knew Thomas and Martha Wayne had perished in that train presentation, and all his anger had been channeled into fighting the _Empire,_ but He had begun to kill those who stood in his way, both criminal and citizen alike. Now His protégé Michael Knight had discovered his identity as Batman and had created his own.

"Where did you go?" Batman screamed as he was trying to catch up to the _Arkham Knight_ , but he could not keep up with the hero.

"Why do you do what you do?" _The Arkham Knight_ asked as the two men stopped on a rooftop.

"The _Empire_ killed my parents and for that, they must pay," screamed Batman. He threw a Batarang toward _The Arkham Knight,_ but the young hero just ducked.

"Bruce, why don't we look for where your parents went?" Michael asked. Batman then stopped. "How do you know who I am?" He asked. _The Arkham Knight_ then removed his helmet. "You told everyone who you were when you declared yourself opposed to the _Empire_. Why not channel that anger and turn it into not vengeance but seek Justice," The _Arkham Knight_ said. He removed his helmet to reveal himself as Michael Knight.

"You're that man that Regent Graiman recommended to replace me," Bruce said in shock. Michael nodded. "He ordered me to stop you, and I turned into the _Empire's_ hero. I just wanted to stop the madness," Michael said. Bruce smiled. "Where did those people come from?" Bruce asked. "They came from an alternate Earth. Both the young woman and the young man drive an advanced car with _artificial Intelligence_. The man bears my name, and the woman claims to be from a reality where the world is controlled by the mob," Michael said.

"Oh no! The _Batmobile_ was stolen by the _Empire_ and they are targeting the two beings that arrived," Bruce said as he put back on his armored cowl. Michael stared at him and put back on his own armored cowl. "Let's go help our new friends, Shall We?" He asked. The two men nodded to each other and they were off…

 _To Be Continued…_


	6. Finale

_Rise off The Arkham Knight_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Batman: Arkham Knight is ©2015 WB games and DC Entertainment. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008 Universal Studios & NBC Universal Television. All Smallville characters, locations are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

 _Chapter 6: Finale_

 _Gotham City: Mirror Universe:_ The Batmobile took a hard turn, but this wasn't a rebel protector patrolling his city, but a leader in the oppressive government that ruled with an iron fist. They had captured the most technologically advanced vehicle pursuing another one, the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_.

Natalia Knight looked at the _Heads-Up Display_ on the windshield and saw the Batmobile in pursuit of them. She cursed in Russian as she turned the vehicle hard. "What the hell are these guys after?" She said in English. _"They are in pursuit of me. After all I am a technologically advanced vehicle just like the Batmobile. According to a file they have, the Empire seeks any new technology to keep them ahead of the rebellion. I can't send a virus to the Batmobile, but they are trying to do that with me. Any way to get a hold of Bruce Wayne who designed the Batmobile?"_ KARR asked. Natalia inputted her _FLAG_ access code and it was accepted but She saw on the _Heads-up display_ a jamming frequency not permitting her to call Michael.

" _Missiles incoming,"_ KARR warned. She turned the car hard and ordered, "Deploy flares," and immediately the car deployed flares from the hard top and rear of the vehicle toward the missiles. They exploded harmlessly.

"What the hell does that car have?" She asked as she put the car in _Auto mode_ and she brought up files that were downloaded from _WayneTech._

Michael, Batman & KITT sped down the street as it was tracking both the Batmobile and KARR. He then opened communications mode and realized the jamming frequency. "Mike, what does this car come equipped with?" Bruce asked. "it's the most sophisticated prototype vehicle from any alternate reality I've known," Michael said. "No, I mean is there a way to send a message to Natalia without the enemy knowing?" Bruce asked. Suddenly a keyboard lowered that lit up next to what looked like a Bluetooth device.

" _You can also plug up your iPhone or Android devices to that keyboard as well,"_ KARR suggested. Bruce began programming a numerical sequence onto the _HUD_. "This should enable us to communicate with your team while it will cause the enemy to think we are still being jammed," Bruce said.

Natalia switched the _HUD_ to show the reverse image of the Batmobile in pursuit of them. They then heard a 3-toned beep. Natalia inputted her access code on an upper keypad.

" _Natalia, this is Bruce. We're communicating on an encrypted comms. I'm sending you the designs for the Batmobile, specifically the weapons systems. I'm sure your vehicle can replicate them,"_ Bruce said. He uploaded the files to the _Knight Industries_ cloud servers.

Natalia switched KARR from _manual_ to _Auto Mode_ as schematics of the Batmobile's _Tank Mode_ came up on the _HUD._ She pressed a highlighted button on the _HUD_. Suddenly weapons appeared near the scanner, and Natalia turned the vehicle around to face the Batmobile and aimed KARR toward the car.

"Talk them down, KARR," she said. She pressed the intercom, and the vehicle spoke.

" _Stand down or be put down,"_ KARR said. The canopy opened and the two men climbed out.

"We surrender," the men said. Natalia climbed out of KARR, with handcuffs and she placed them on the two soldiers.

" _KITT is nearby with Michael Knight and someone who matches the Batman,"_ KARR said. KITT arrived.

"Thank you," Bruce said pulling back on his cowl.

"Your welcome, Bruce. How do we get home?" Michael asked. "You guys came from an alternate reality, so in addition to weaponry, I developed a dimensional scanner," Bruce said.

"What will you do?" Natalia asked. "I'll work with the _Arkham Knight_ to end this military force controlling the UEA," Bruce said. One of the soldiers smirked. "You'll never stop us," He said. Natalia punched the man and he was out cold.

"Thank You, Michael," Batman said shaking Michael's hand. Michael then replicated the traditional greeting from the UEA, a thump on his chest, and then extended his arm almost into a Nazi greeting.

"I'll do my best to stop this fascist government with the help of The _Arkham Knight_ ," Batman promised. Natalia and Michael Knight embraced _The Dark Knight_ & _The Arkham Knight_ who had just arrived.

"With this dimensional scanner, you have to go through one at a time," Bruce said. Natalia climbed into KARR and the dimensional scanner came up on the _HUD_. The scanner began to scan the dimensional identities and It found the reality that Natalia and Michael had come from. She stood up and said, "I'm on my way," She then closed the door and electricity formed around the car and Natalia Knight and KARR were gone. Michael then climbed in KITT as the dimensional scanner began to scan for home.

" _Got it,"_ KITT said. Michael then climbed in and closed the door. Electricity formed around him and the car was gone.

The _Arkham Knight_ turned to Batman. "Wasn't He supposed wait five minutes?" He asked Bruce. Batman silently cursed at himself.

 _Our reality-_ Sarah Graiman saw KARR form in the chamber of the SCC. She smiled as she saw Natalia climb out of KARR. The two women embraced. Sarah the looked at the second charging chamber for KARR and wondered. She then asked, "Where's Mike?"

Natalia turned and looked. No KARR. "Uh oh," She said. "Let's head to the _Archive Room,"_ She suggested with urgency in her voice. They then ran to the archive room. Natalia brought up in the computer the name Michael Knight. Nothing came up. "What the hell?" She said. "no existence? Computer give me all records of Michael Arthur Knight born Michael Tracer," Sarah commanded. One file came up on the gigantic monitor and it came up with the date of September 25th, 1981.

"Uh oh," Sarah said.

 _September 25_ _th_ _, 1981. An alleyway in LA, California and a blue electricity formed and a Ford Mustang appeared. But this vehicle was from the future. The young man who was driving the vehicle climbed out and stared at the trash flowing out of the dumpster._

" _KITT, any idea where we are?" The man asked. The AI was quiet for a moment then spoke._

" _Where are we? We're in the past. Judging from the scans of nearby cars match those manufactured in the year 1981," KITT said. "Uh oh," Mike said._

 _To Be Continued….._


End file.
